


【欧库】Unfair.

by Jahseh_lrving



Category: NBA同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahseh_lrving/pseuds/Jahseh_lrving
Summary: 是欧库的脱衣舞





	【欧库】Unfair.

“我输了.”Stephen把牌一摊,颇为无奈的勾了勾唇角,抬头看向Kyrie的眼神都变得有些委屈.

此时的胜利者则半瘫在对面的沙发上,将视线从手中牌上移开了一些,对上了Stephen的目光.

“脱衣舞?”Stephen又开口问了一遍,暗自希望这只是个玩笑.

“脱衣舞.”Kyrie便再次复述了一遍游戏开局前自己所说的话,不过这次话中倒是多了一丝笑意.

“...fine...不过我有个要求,”Stephen微不可察的瘪了瘪嘴.

“什么?”Kyrie这时早已从沙发中将自己解救了出来,他坐直了点儿,半斜靠在后背上,一副‘我准备好了,你随时可以开始’的样子.

“不动手动脚,全脱.但是如果你动手,你就睡外面,听明白了?”Stephen话中有点儿命令的意味.

Kyrie一脸难以置信,还有点儿疑惑“你知道我不是在和你商量的,对吧?Come on,Steph.是我赢了.”

他仍旧没有想要妥协的意思.

而Stephen则沉默了会儿,一字一句的说道“知道为什么James（哈登）不是我喜欢的类型吗?你现在的胡子,它让我不太舒服.”

Kyrie承认自己有点儿受伤了.他看着面前十分不情不愿还有些生气的爱人感到有些想笑.

究竟是谁赢了?Kyrie自己也不知道

“穿上”Kyrie再从房间出来时手上便多了套西装.他将西装丢给Stephen的同时说到“我就不动你”

“这本来会是个惊喜,而你显然不打算愿赌服输”Kyrie十分不爽的抱怨着,重新坐回了原位.

Stephen有些难以置信地抱着怀里的西装,看向Kyrie时语气都变得有些恼羞成怒“你明知道我明天有比赛!Kyrie.而你早就开始计划这个了,对吗?”

“来点儿音乐?”Kyrie则是选择通过转移话题来巧妙避开了Stephen的质问.

他虚握成拳抵着自己的脑袋,笑着催促Stephen快点儿开始.

Stephen有些认命般地想走回房间换上西装,却被Kyrie伸手拦下“去哪儿?就在这儿换啊.”

而Stephen则挥起拳头意味性地在Kyrie面前晃了晃“给你跳就不错了,知足吧”

Kyrie无所谓的耸耸肩,放过了Stephen.

————————————————————————

就在Kyrie低头刷着手机时,Stephen终于换上西装走了出来.

可以看得出来他的动作幅度不是很大,还有些怪别扭的.

Kyrie抬起头来时,有一瞬的怔愣.

他看着Stephen被束腰的修身西装包裹住的后臀,没忍住深吸一口气,低骂出声“Damn.”

太他妈辣了.

Stephen将西装穿戴的完整,扣紧了身上的每一个有扣子的地方.

领带被绑在他被纯黑色衬得有些白的脖颈间.

“...Kyrie,你是不是买小了?”Stephen觉得自己穿的其实是紧身衣而不是什么西装.他被勒得的有些难以喘过气来.

“...我记得它写的是..是什么来着?哦对,我想是“脱衣舞必备”——”

Kyrie本想试图装傻搪塞过去,却因不想再继续拖下去而咧开嘴角,干脆破罐子破摔了.

拖得够久了,Kyrie想.他等不及的要快点儿开始.

“babe,脱掉那碍事的裤子”Kyrie催促到.

Stephen在房间里换上西装时,脑子里便突然有了个可以狠狠报复Kyrie的好想法.

于是他像是没听到Kyrie的话似的,伸出手开始慢悠悠地解自己的腕扣.

Kyrie忍耐着,他有那么一瞬间想上去帮帮他的男友.

但他终究还是忍住了.

Stephen抬手扭了扭脖子将系于自己颈间的黑色领带解开,然后接着是领扣.

在领扣也随之被解开时,Stephen开始为自己又能呼吸而感到庆幸.

他将领带丢给了视线紧随着他动作的Kyrie.

Kyrie看着领口大敞的Stephen,连自己也没察觉到的吞咽了口口水.

Stephen突然停下了在上半身的动作.转而移至腰间的裤带——他得先让自己舒服点儿.

毕竟他可不想在完事儿之前自己就因缺氧而昏厥过去.

该死的混蛋Kyrie.

哦不过没关系,他也不会让他好受到哪儿去的.Stephen愤愤的想.

他背过身去,将卸下的皮带丢于地上.

Stephen仰头喘息了几口,像是下定了决心似的将双手抬起举过了头顶,开始扭动起那令他自己也骄傲极了的翘臀.

没了束缚着腰间的皮带,西裤便变得还算宽松,慢慢的随着Stephen动作的幅度而滑下腿间.

接着,他将腿抬起,迈出褪下的裤子,重新转过身来,开始着手解身前的西装扣.

一颗一颗的,Stephen解得很慢,异常的慢,至少Kyrie是这么认为的.

终于脱下黑色西装外套后,Stephen将其朝Kyrie的脸上径直丢了过去.

当Kyrie重新将西装外套从脸上拿开时,他正好瞧见了全身上下只剩下一条内裤和白色衬衫的Stephen.

Kyrie拿起玻璃杯,试图通过喝水来使自己冷静下来.

但看着Stephen半隐于白色衬衫下的翘臀和早已完全裸露的漂亮的小麦色皮肤.

Kyrie握着杯壁的手不禁越发的用力.

正当他快要站起身时,Stephen反而主动向自己走了过来.

他一边按住了Kyrie的肩,使其乖乖坐在沙发上,一边伸手夺过了随时有可能被Kyrie捏爆或摔在地上的玻璃杯.

“冷静,Kyrie...你该看看可怜的水杯.”

此时,Stephen正隔着两层——哦不,事实上是一层的布料径直跨坐在了Kyrie的身上.

就在刚才,他就连内裤都已褪下了.

Kyrie任凭Stephen将自己手中的杯子拿走,反而下意识想搂上自己男友的腰——却很快被Stephen拍开了.

“嘿,记得在开始之前我就和你说过什么吗?别动手动脚.”

（Kyrie委屈巴巴bushi）

Kyrie愣了愣,停在空中的手握成拳又再松开,只好无奈地收了手.

Stephen遂将双臂搭在了Kyrie肩上,垂眸眼带笑意的对上Kyrie炽热的目光,自觉自家男友今天还算听话,便不耐地扭了扭腰和屁股,更向Kyrie凑近了点儿.

他俯下身子,凑到Kyrie耳边,感受到大腿间和它的主人同样炽热的性器,轻声吐露话语,呼出的气息和眼睫毛都随之轻轻扫过Kyrie的耳边和下颌骨.

“我可没说不能用嘴.”


End file.
